Notes Of Agony
by Killer Disco Queen
Summary: This segment features my original heavy metal/rock songs/poems, inspired by my work with "Dear Agony." Please hold them in your hands with tender care, as they bares my heart.
1. Hell Child

**This is my original heavy metal/rock song, inspired by my work with "Dear Agony." Please hold it in your hands with tender care, as it bares my heart.**

* * *

I look at you as you're looking at me  
And I'm trying to find out what's underneath  
But you've taken the ground from under my feet  
The only sound is my silent scream

And no one can see that I am in hell  
The second I fell  
But you continue to sing to me  
'All is well'

No one will care now that you are in hell  
No one can tell  
Because all is well, child  
All is well

This is your hell, child  
All is well, child  
Welcome to hell, child  
All is well...

And you know that I've had to shed my skin  
To reveal the darkness you've placed within  
Making me something that you could keep  
Now there's nothing left but my silent scream

And no one can see that I am in hell  
The second I fell  
But you continue to sing to me  
'All is well'

No one will care now that you are in hell  
No one can tell  
Because all is well, child  
All is well

This is your hell, child  
All is well, child  
Welcome to hell, child  
All is well...

You continue to take, though I can't give more  
I've become what I hate and what you adore  
Left broken and scarred underneath your feet  
Falling on your deaf ear is my silent scream

I still hear you sing  
I can hear you sing  
Hear you sing  
Hear you sing

I still hear you sing  
I can hear you sing  
Hear you sing  
When you fucking scream!  
At me!

This is your hell, child!  
All is well, child!  
Welcome to hell, child!  
All is well, child!

This is your hell, child  
All is well, child  
Welcome to hell, child  
All is well...

And no one can see that I am in hell  
The second I fell  
But you continue to sing to me  
'All is well'

No one will care now that you are in hell  
No one can tell  
Because all is well, child  
All is well

This is your hell, child  
The second you fell, child  
Welcome to hell, child  
No one can tell, child

This is your hell, child  
All is well, child  
Welcome to hell, child  
All is well...  
All is well...


	2. Mother Mary

If you would just let me

I'd stay right here with you

Silently watching

You fall apart slowly

.

Now in the darkness

You don't have to see me

And I promise you this

We'll be better by morning

.

Mother!

Mary!

Please don't turn your face.

When you say you love me.

.

Can't you?!

Hear me!

When I scream at you.

Showing you I'm sorry.

.

Please just!

Forgive me!

I'm not like him.

Only what he made me.

.

Mother!

Mary!

Don't you turn away.

When you say you love me.

.

Lying here with you

I feel you grow colder

Further from everything

I need you to be

.

I'm making my wish

On your dying star

If I promise to change

Do you think you could love me?

.

Mother!

Mary!

Please don't turn your face.

When you say you love me.

.

Can't you?!

Hear me!

When I scream at you.

Showing you I'm sorry.

.

Please just!

Forgive me!

I'm not like him.

Only what he made me.

.

Mother!

Mary!

Don't you turn away.

When you say you love me.

.

Mother Mary

...look at me...

Mother Mary

...look at me...

Mother Mary

...please look at me...

...just look at me...

Look at me!

.

Mother!

Mary!

Go and turn away.

'Cause I know you blame me.

.

Can't you?!

Hear me!

When I scream at you.

Showing you I'm sorry.

.

Please just!

Forgive me!

I'm not like him.

Only what he made me.

.

Mother...

Mary...

Go and turn away...

'Cause I know you hate me...


	3. Folk Song Of The Weary

I'm looking for myself

At the bottom of the bottle

All my friends are fucking pills

So damn hard to swallow

And we're playing this game

Like children in the school yard

Chasing temporary highs

That leaves me so hollow

Take another one down

One more bullet in the barrel

Still can't find myself

At the bottom of this bottle


	4. Self Control

_ Remember the days_

_ Of self control?_

_ Neither do I_

_ They were so long ago_

_._

_ So hard to remember_

_ And even harder to hold_

_ I'm longing for the days_

_ Of some self control_

_._

_ Now it's time_

_ Take a bite_

_ Bite down_

_ And hold tight_

_ To everything_

_ Not in sight_

_ And let go_

_ Without a fight_

_._

_ Fall down_

_ To the cold_

_ Hard ground_

_ Get a hold_

_ Of what?_

_ I don't know_

_ Maybe some_

_ Self control_

_._

_ So Remember those days_

_ Of self control?_

_ Yeah, neither do I_

_ Where the hell did they go?_

_._

_ "But this will be fun"_

_ Or so I was told_

_ How I wish it was a lie_

_ I need some self control_

_._

_ Here I go_

_ Jumping in_

_ Hold my breath_

_ Lets begin_

_ Hold on tight_

_ Spreading thin_

_ Another fall_

_ To never end_

_._

_ What I want_

_ Self control_

_ What I need_

_ Self control_

_ Reaching out_

_ For self control_

_ All I want_

_ Some self control_

_._

_ And at the end of the day_

_ I pray for self control_

_._

_ In the darkness of my mind_

_ I wish for self control_

_._

_ A little whisper from my lips_

_ "God, grant me self control"_

_._

_ I hope that maybe by the end_

_ I'll know self control_


	5. Away

**A/N: This one's a bit angry, children, so read carefully and enjoy!**

* * *

At the end of my resistance, I made a huge mistake

Of showing you the very worst of me

And I was taken in by violent surprise

When you embraced each part so tenderly

.

At the end of this existence, all I saw was your face

When what I really needed was a friend

But in this darkness there was only your hand

Leading me to this inevitable end

.

And I don't know why I'm so fucking surprised

That it would have to end this way

With you laughing in my face as I hit the cold floor

Because you never really wanted me to change

You like me this way, so broken and bent

Because I know that it makes you feel okay

To see someone a little more broken than you

Someone who could bear to take your pain

…away...

So lets take this pain...away

.

At the end of my resistance, I made a huge mistake

Of believing in every single lie

And embracing them as truth as they came from your lips

Stripping me of my will to even try

.

At the end of this existence, all I saw was your face

A reflection of myself becoming you

And as I look at myself among the rubble of your lies

You've convinced me there's nothing I can do

.

And I really don't know why!

I'm so fucking surprised!

That it would have to fucking end this way!

With you laughing in my face!

As I kiss the cold floor!

Because you never even wanted me to change!

I know you like me this way!

So broken and bent!

But that's alright, because I know you'll be okay!

With seeing someone!

More broken than you!

Someone who can bear to take your pain!

…away...

So I'll go ahead and take our pain away


	6. The Fall And Sudden Stop

I've been thinking for a while, now

I should try something new

But I'm feeling so weak

And I know that if I do...

I probably wont survive the fall

.

'Cause you know what they say

It's not the fall that will kill you

The fall that will kill you

No, the fall that will kill you

.

Yeah, you know what they say

It's not the fall that kills you

Yeah, the fall that kills you

The fall that kills you

.

Whoa no

No, no, no

It's the sudden stop at the end

.

But I think I'd like to try

A new face today

One you might like

That would make you want to stay

.

'Cause I really don't think

I like myself this way

So broken and alone

Don't want to live this way

.

And so I think I'd like to try

A new face today

One you might like

That would make you want to stay

.

'Cause I really don't think

I like myself this way

So broken and alone

Don't want to live this way

Anymore...

.

I've been thinking for a while, now

I should try something new

But I'm feeling so tired

And I know if I were you...

I'd probably just let myself fall

.

But you know what they say

It's not the fall that will kill you

The fall that will kill you

No, the fall that will kill you

.

Yeah, you know what they say

It's not the fall that kills you

Yeah, the fall that kills you

The fall that kills you

.

Whoa no

No, no, no

It's the sudden stop at the end

.

But I think I'd like to try

A new face today

One you might like

That would make you want to stay

.

'Cause I really don't think

I like myself this way

So broken and alone

Don't want to live this way

.

So I think I might try

A new face today

One you might like

That will make you want to stay

.

'Cause I really don't think

I like myself this way

So broken and alone

Don't want to live this way

Anymore...


	7. Mary Jane

Make

Me

High

Drag me down

Into a bed of black roses

And broken promises

Where no light will shine

On a heart left frozen

.

In time

Standing still

Plagued by the memory of you

And wrongs I can't make right

Your ghost haunts me still

Drawing day into night

As you

Take

Me

Down

.

Mary Jane

Please just touch me again

With your fingertips

Lay your lips against mine

In a cold contact kiss

Mary Jane

Please just hold me together

As I pull myself apart

Lay your cold hand in mine

Lead me into the dark

Mary Jane

Please just whisper to me

As you draw me near

Lay your judgment at my feet

In words I can't bear to hear

As you drag

Me

Down

.

Make

Me

Fly

Watch me fall

Crashing through time

And these thoughts of you

Ones I can't live with

Ones I'm too scared to lose

.

This time

Don't let go

Let me hold on to you

Like I use to do

When you said that you loved me

And I believed you

When you took

Me

Down

.

Mary Jane

Please just touch me again

With your fingertips

Lay your lips against mine

In a cold contact kiss

Mary Jane

Please just hold me together

As I pull myself apart

Lay your cold hand in mine

Lead me into the dark

Mary Jane

Please just whisper to me

As you draw me near

Lay your judgment at my feet

In words I can't bear to hear

As you drag

Me

Down

Down

Down


End file.
